Vevmo Mafia: Bloodbath
Vevmo Mafia: Bloodbath is the second season of Vevmo Mafia Game. The Mafia: Bloodbath took place on November 27, 2014 with mix of previous cast from last season and cast of Vevmo Revenge. This season was played in a format of 4 Mafia members and 14 Towns Members. This season twist included special roles. 10/14 Towns Members had a special role that helped them discover the Mafia members. Cast Host: '''raskkii |} '''Roles The Mafia: * Every night, The Mafia discuss which members to kill off The Special Roles: * Medic: Every night the Medic picks a player who is currently alive to protect. This player is protected for that night phase only. The Medic may only save himself once, and may save the same person on consecutive nights. * Police: '''Every night the police suspects a player if they're mafia or not. If the police guesses right, then that mafia is killed. if the police guesses wrong, nothing happens. * '''Little Red Riding Hood: Every night Red investigates the members of the town. They will receive a report with that persons alignment. Their goal is to find the mafia members and persuade others to vote for the mafia without revealing their identity. * Amor (Cupid): Every night cupid pairs two members together. The couple is paired until the next night phase. During this time if either of the two people are killed by the mafia or lynched by civilians, then their partner will also die. * Prostitute: Every night the prostitute picks a player they wish to have sex with. That player is then "wooed" for the next day phase. During this time said player cannot cast a vote for anyone. The wooed player is also immune to any votes that day. * Lawyer: Every night the lawyer chooses a player to be immune to the next days lynching. If the person they are representing receives the most votes that day then no one is lynched. * Bodyguard: Every night the bodyguard chooses a player they wish to protect. They must also pick a number (1-4, depending on how many members are in the mafia). If a kill is set for the person they are protecting, they will prevent it and kill the attacker(random mafia members). * Town Gossip: '''Every night the town gossip has the ability to send an anonymous message that will appear during the morning phase. * '''Hunter:-'''The hunter has the ability to shoot one person if ever lynched. * '''Nurse: The nurse is a is a back-up to the Doctor. If the Doctor dies, the Nurse gains the ability to save. The Townies: *The towns people have the ability to vote during the day. They are not active during the night. Game Progess ;Contestants : The contestant is a Townie : The contestant is a Mafia Member : The contestant is The Prostitute : The contestant is The Police ;Competition : The contestant won the game. : The contestant was killed by The Mafia. : The contestant was killed by The Police. : The contestant was lynched during the day. : The contestant was saved by The Prostitute. Category:Vevmo Mafia